1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle mounted floor release mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention discloses a powered and floor mounted track mechanism, used in cooperation with a seat mounted and pivoting lever mechanism, the same being operably connected to a latch assembly to effectuate release and pivoting of a vehicle seat to a forward dump position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of seat latch release and disengagement mechanisms, such as are particularly useful with a vehicle rear row seat and in particular to assist in forward dumping and, optionally, removal of the seat from the vehicle floor plan. The advantage in each instance is to provide a seat assembly which can be quickly and effectively converted from an engaged to a forwardly pivoted and/or removed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,398, issued to Aneiros, teaches a removable vehicle seat incorporating a retracting latch/engaging roller seat-to-floor lock. The vehicle seat includes a rigid underside support structure with downwardly extending hook members. In relevant part, wheels are mounted on the rigid support structure for movement between an operative position extending below the downwardly facing surface of the rigid support structure and to enable the rigid support structure to be rolled over the upwardly facing surface of the vehicle floor and an inoperative position disposed above the operative position thereof. The vehicle seat further includes a mechanism for moving the hook members into the operative position thereof and the wheels into the inoperative, and for moving the hook members into the inoperative position thereof and the wheels into the operative position thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,163, issued to Schofield, teaches a seat track assembly for attachment to an aperture in a vehicle floor pan and includes a seat track having an opening therein. An attachment bolt extends through the floor pan aperture and the seat track opening. The bolt has a shaft and a head with the width narrower than the opening. A fixation spring is positioned around the shaft and abuts the head to secure the seat track to the floor pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,989, issued to Ercilla, teaches a movable seat, particularly a removable vehicle seat assembly comprising a structure having front legs and rear legs, each of the legs including a fork member and arranged to cooperate with a fixed attachment rod of a frame. A movable lock member is provided on each leg and is used to lock the leg on the corresponding attachment rod. A return biasing mechanism is provided for urging each of the lock members into its locked position, and manually operated means are provided for actuating each of the lock members into its unlocked position, against the return biasing means, in order to release the seat legs from the corresponding attachment rods.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,246, issued to Nicola, teaches a fold and tumble seat support assembly for removably securing a vehicle seat to a pair of front and rear strikers on the floor of a vehicle. The seat support assembly includes a riser having a pair of forward and rearward legs. A rear latch is pivotally connected to each of the rearward legs and operable by a first linkage mechanism to latch and unlatch with the rear strikers. A front latch is pivotally connected to each of the forward legs and operable by a front latch handle to latch and unlatch with the front strikers. A rear support leg supports the rearward legs of the riser above the vehicle floor. A foot bracket is pivotally connected to each of the forward legs for supporting the riser above the vehicle floor between both a generally horizontal use position and a forwardly pivoted tumbled position.
A second linkage mechanism is connected between the foot brackets and the rear support legs for automatically retracting the rear support legs against the riser in response to pivotal movement of the seat about the foot bracket from the use position to the tumbled position. A pair of front and rear wheels are connected to the foot brackets and rearward legs, respectively, for providing rolling support of the seat when removed from the vehicle in a roll-away position.